


Shared Custody

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat Allison, Cat Scott, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Writer Derek, who have cat babies that are also packmembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,""We’re neighbors who don’t really talk but your cat might have gotten my cat pregnant?? We must raise this little kitty family together" AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Custody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

‘Congratulations, Mr. Hale,’ Deaton says. ‘You’re going to be a dad.’

‘What?’

‘Allison’s pregnant.’

‘No, that’s not possible. She’s a house cat. She nev-‘ Derek had meant to say that she never goes outside. And she doesn’t, usually. But three weeks ago, Allison had managed to escape. His neighbour had knocked on his door to let him know that she was snuggling with his cat, Scott. ‘Fuck.’

~

He’s standing in front of Stilinski’s door. God, this is going to be one awkward conversation. He doesn’t blame the guy for the fact that Scott got Allison pregnant, but he would prefer it if they could at least split the bills. He knocks.

‘Coming!’ a voice yells. There is the sound of something getting knocked over, a muffled ‘fuck’, and then the door opens. Oh no.

Derek knows Stiles works for the Sheriff’s Department. He just didn’t expect him to look this great in a uniform. He pushes his glasses up his nose, realizing he’s going to have to talk about cat-sex to an extremely good looking person.

‘Hey,’ Stilinski greets him. ‘Derek, right?’

‘Yep.’ Why his voice so hoarse? He should really get his eyes away from the guy’s lips and up to his eyes.

‘What’s up?’

‘Can I come in for a second? I need to talk to you about something.’

‘Sure.’ The door is opened a little wider and Stilinski gestures for him to come in. ‘Is something wrong? It’s Scott making a racket, isn’t it? I’m really sorry about that. It started last week. I have no idea what’s the matter with him. I already took him to the vet’s, but he couldn’t find anything either.’

Stilinski sits down on the couch and pats the space next to him.

‘No, that’s not it,’ Derek says, sitting down. It’s probably better if he just says it. ‘Allison’s pregnant.’

‘Oh, uhm, congrats?’

‘From Scott.’

‘Ah, shit.’

‘Yeah.’

Stilinski rubs his hands over his face and then turns to face him. Derek hadn’t known that eyes could be that big. Or that gold was an actual eye colour.

‘Look, Mr. Stilinski-‘

‘Call me Stiles.’

‘Stiles, I’m not blaming you. I just want to ask you if you’d be willing to be pay half the bills from the vet.’

‘Of course,’ Stiles rushes to say. ‘What are you gonna do with the kittens once they’re born?’

‘Find a good home for them.’

‘What?! You can’t separate babies from their mother!’

Derek can’t help but smile. ‘We’re not allowed to have more than one pet in this building. Besides, I don’t have the money to keep six cats.’

‘What if we did it together?’ Stiles asks. ‘We could afford a bigger place if we got it together. And I’m sure we could manage that many cats between the two of us. Plus, with you being a writer, we wouldn’t have to worry about the cats being home alone a lot. Dude, we should totally raise this cat-family together.’ The enthusiastic grin falls of his face and is replaced by a look of horror. ‘Oh shit. I just totally asked you to move in with me and we don’t even really know each other. Well, I know stuff about you. Because I’m cop, not a creeper. Not that cops can’t be creepers, but- Okay, anyway, forget what I just said. Bad idea. Not that I wouldn’t want to live with you. You seem like a nice guy, no criminal record, just a couple parking tickets. And you know, you’re really gorgeous. And you already have a cat, so I know that wouldn’t a problem. Oh my god, why aren’t you stopping me? I need to stop tal-‘

Derek claps a hand over Stiles’ mouth. After a couple deep breaths through his nose the man nods and Derek removes his hand, slowly, ready to put it back if Stiles starts babbling again.

‘How about you and Scott come over for diner first?’

~

One by one, they carry the cages into the house. They place them in a row by the living room entrance.

‘Ready?’ Stiles asks him.

Derek gets in position and nods. They flip the locks on the cages. Within ten seconds, Scott and Allison are lying curled up in a chair. Isaac and Liam are chasing each other around the table, Malia is climbing the curtains, and Lydia’s sitting on the back of the couch, surveying her siblings.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, and Derek pulls him even closer. He buries his face in the messy brown hair and mumbles, ‘Welcome home.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
